Suikyo
Suikyo was the Crater Athena saint in the XVIII Century, and the Garuda Kyoto too. History Youth Suikyo and Shion, was the best friend of Dohko. These three teenagers was noble saint aspirants. Dohko was the dumbest and most immature of the triplet, and Suikyo, admired. Dohko kill a poor female lion, who attack Dohko to protect its puppies. Dohko was reprimanded by Suikyo and Shion. The three trained together, and the power of each one of the trio, was equal. All they became Athena saints, but, the fake betrayal of Suikyo, made only Dohko and Shion gold saints. Before the betrayal, Suikyo took care of Alone, a young boy that was a pure human, and lived with him in a his house. When Suikyo leaves the house to do something, Tenma arrived and meet Alone, asking for help. Alone burns his painting gears equipment to grow the fire pit and warm Tenma too. They sleep, but, Tenma steals Alone in that night. Suikyo captures Tenma, but, Alone don't allow Suikyo kill him. Suikyo show the Alone purity to Tenma, and teach Tenma to be a man an a saint. Tenma swear protect Alone, his best friend. Servant of Hades Suikyo have known the threat of Ophiucus Gold Saint. Suisho, the brother of Suikyo, dead after a illiness. Suikyo, althought loved Suisho, don't would betray Athena because him; but, Pandora thought Suikyo could became a Hades servant if was promised Suisho salvation (continuing dead, but in the Elysium) in exchange to Suikyo became a Hades Specter. The powers of Suikyo was equal a gold saint powers, so, he become a Kyoto. But, Suikyo only accept the propouse, because he want give the notice about Ophiucus Gold Saint. But, the history of Suikyo is incomplished, and he must have another reason to become a specter, and he history must be changed. Suikyo leaves the brother grave, and never was seen by they again. He leaves the Crater Cloth with Tenma and became the Garuda Kyoto. Hades Castle Alone was possessed (Suikyo don't gets sad with this) and Tenma goes rescue he. But, Veermer attacks Tenma, Dohko and Shion; Suikyo arrive there and ask for allow him kill Dohko, Shion and Tenma. Tenma gets surprised with Suikyo (wise man) betrayal. Pandora calls Veermer and Suikyo back to Hades castle before Suikyo try kill his three friends, but, Pandora send Suikyo to invades the Twelve Zodiac Temples with his army, hope Suikyo kill many Saints. Vermeer, never entrusted in Suikyo. Aries Temple In Aries Temple, Shion lets Tenma and Shun cross there, to warn another gold saints about the pope betrayal. After this, Shion allow the Suikyo army to cross too, for Suikyo confess did not betray Athena (he see bloody tears in Suikyo). But, the garuda Kyoko disproves his doubt, and Shion fight with one of his best friends. But, the power of Suikyo exceeded Shion's powers in this period, but, Ikki arrives there and fight with Suikyo. Ikki is defeated by Suikyo and the Kyoto leaves there temple with no kill Ikki and Shion. But Ikki hits Suikyo with his Phoenix Houou Genma-ken, that does Suikyo suffer. Taurus Temple Ox take easy with Suikyo in the fight, and Suikyo utilize this situation to kill Ox and cross the Taurus temple. Gemini Temple Suikyo saves Tenma and Shun from Abel, that allows the two bronze saints cross the temple. Abel tells to Suikyo that he also is a traitor, but is not a servant of Hades, but would decapitate Athena in exchange of a good offer. Suikyo repudiates Abel position and fight with him. Caim appears (Abel disappear when Caim appears and vice versa) and when knew about Suikyo betrayal, attacks him. Abel appears and brainwashes Suikyo mind to play with his Genrou Maou Ken. Yomotsu Suikyo uses his surplice to go to Yomotsu, but, after a Deathtoll attack, the Genrou Maou Ken make Suikyo brainwashed, and will kill with no alignment and just will back to the normal, when kill someone. Suikyo scapes from the brainwash after hurts severely Tenma, because the Phoenix Houou Genma-ken. Tenma recovers his conscience, and Deathtoll attacks Suikyo, weak after the battle with Ox, Caim and Abel. Tenma and Shun holds Deathtoll in Omerta. Suikyo leaves Yomotsu ere Tenma and Shun could percieve. Lio Temple Suikyo loses the battle with Goldie, one of puppies of that female lion that Dohko killed. Tenma and Shun arrives there and after a fight and conversation about the lion and Suikyo, Suikyo recovers his conscience and leave the local. Virgo Temple Suikyo finds the four gates of Buda, erected by Shijima cosmo. Suikyo choose the death gate because the illiness, old age and eternity in virgo house, were not a good choice, since Suikyo wants cross the temple and continues strong, and the death provides chances to he resist. Suikyo almost dead, but Athena cosmo saves him and he uses his blood to write about the Ophicus Gold Saint in sakura flowers, and sends these flowers to Shijima. With the water of Crater cloth, Suikyo healing his injuries, but not recover his might. Death When Suikyo arrives in Libra Temple, Dohko perceives the weakness of Suikyo now, and he sold out all his energies. Dohko kill Suikyo and recipe a cantus for him. Yomotsu Again The Suikyo soul walk in Yomotsu, and Vermeer mocks him. Lost Canvas Suikyo in Lost Canvas has another story; he has a strong relationship with a specter named "Behemot Violet"; he was send to stop the invasion to the Lost Canvas, and fights against Sisyphus, and almost dies during the fight. He was killed by Kagaho. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Manga Villains Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Murderer Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed